fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
General Rules and Guidelines This Wikia follows a 3 strike policy, meaning 2 warnings are given the before the offending user is giving a ban. *Do not anything on the wiki. *Do not anywhere on the wiki. **This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, copypastas, huge blocks of text, etc.. *Do not edit other users profiles without permission. *Do not harass or bully other users. **Do not flamebait either. ***Responding to flamebait was harassment will result in a warning to both parties. *Do not advertise. *No explicit sexual material or gore. *No excessive swearing. *Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. *Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. *Do not create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for staff members. Uploading Files *If you want to post images not used in an article for the game, upload your image to your profile, forum, or a blog. *Do not upload duplicate files. *Do not upload low-quality files. **This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. *Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces on them unless it is absolutely necessary. Editing Rules and Guidelines *Read each article in its entirety before editing. *Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. *Try to use proper grammar. *Remain objective - use "the player" or the protagonists name, not "you". *Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. **For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! *Do not make the articles redundant. *Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles without a staff members permission. *Do not create new articles without a staff members permission. *Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. **If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, , or a . * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Doing so will result in a 3 week ban. Forum Rules and Guidelines *'All general rules apply to the forums'. *If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. **Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. *Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. *If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc.. **Specifically, do not set Five Nights at F*ckboy's as a theme for roleplay as the content of those games violate Wikia's Terms of Use. ***Do not say random things that has nothing to do with the roleplay. Example: A giant duck lands out of nowhere and I get on it and ride into the lava world and eat some pizza with purple squirrel on it. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. The 3 strike rule does not apply for this. *First Offense: 1st Warning. *Second Offense: 2nd Warning. *Third Offense: 1 day ban. *Forth Offense: 3 day ban. *Fifth Offense: 1 week ban. *Sixth Offense: 1 month ban. *Seventh Offense: 3 month ban. *Eighth Offense: 6 month ban. *Ninth Offence: 1 Year ban. *Tenth Offence: Infinite Ban. In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. Category:Moderation Category:Browse